


Meet Cute

by abeautifuldunshinewriting



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abeautifuldunshinewriting/pseuds/abeautifuldunshinewriting
Summary: You have a big ass crush on Roger but hella shy around him.





	Meet Cute

I felt fine, sitting on my hotel bed, Brian said he'll meet me in an hour after he did some shopping or whatever.

Suddenly, I saw a guy a few metres away from me, with soft blonde hair and big blue eyes. My heart jumped, I felt weird, my body trembled from head to toe and I can feel the temperature rise up in my face. It wasn't just some guy, it was Roger Taylor, the drummer from Queen. He's been my favourite member and I knew I've always been in love with him but now I love him even more. I walked towards him, lingering around in hopes he'll see me and also as an excuse to look at him. Roger turned his head around to see my flustered look. Oh God, that stare made me wanna met into a puddle.

"Hi Roger, you handsome..." I quietly muttered, averting my gaze to look down at my feet.

"Hello," Roger greeted, his smile is cute, "Did you say something?"

"Um...you're Roger Taylor from Queen, right?" I asked, finally making eye contact with Roger.

"Yep, that's me" Roger nodded, "What's your name?"

"Y/n." I stuttered, flabbergasted at how Roger looks like a prince.

"Well it's nice to meet you y/n," Roger giggled, shaking my hand, but I felt it was more than that, I felt a gentle grip, "What else can I say? You look very beautiful." Roger lifted up my hand to kiss it. As he let it go, I blushed and smiled ridiculously, placing my hands over my face to avoid embarrassment, even though I already feel that way. 

"Are you okay?" Roger raised his eyebrows in concern, "You seem to look sick. Are you having a fever?"

"What? No, I'm all good, ahahaha," I sheepishly placed my hand behind my head, "Well it was nice to meet you Roger, but I gotta go."

I dashed out of my hotel room, straight to the elevator and arrived on the ground floor. I ran out of the hotel, taking a very deep breath and letting it all out. I still felt so shook about meeting my crush for the first time, which felt so amazing but at the same time, I just wish I didn't look like the blushing mess I was. What if Roger already found out? I mean, I pretty much gave it away.

Moments later...

Brian arrived in front of the hotel, his hands full of carrying food from the convenient stores in bags. Brian stood there, his mouth opened wide.

"Y/n, what a surprise to see you right there!" Brian beamed warmly, "I'll be right back, just gotta put some stuff away. Oh, and by the way, don't you need your bag for our hangout, y'know, for your money and stuff, if y'know what I mean."

"Okay, if you say so." I replied, shaking at the thought of bumping into Roger again. 

Once Brian and I arrived to get our stuff. I was so lost in thoughts of Roger that by the time we were about to go inside the elevator, I bumped into someone. I looked up into those beautiful eyes, recognising the long lashes, I apologised, started to blush again as I tried to get out, only to stumble on my feet and Roger caught me in his arms, I briefly gazed at him and pushed myself away. I dragged Brian right inside and let the elevator close.

"Geez y/n, what was up with you?" Brian asked, looking over at my red face.

"Oh it was nothing," I reassured, "I just felt embarrassed for accidentally bumping into someone."

"Oh really?" Brian said in a teasing tone, "somebody must be in love!"

"Brian, shut up!" I yelled angrily, rolling my e/c eyes.

Soon enough, we both exited the hotel to hang out together in the city.


End file.
